1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness assembling board having a band clamp binding indicating structure and a band clamp binding examining device which is applicable to the assembling board. More particularly, it relates to a wiring harness assembling board capable of binding, when band clamps are bound using a band clamp binder, the band clamps satisfactorily and a binding examining device for examining whether or not the binding of the band clamps on the assembling board is completed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring harness for an automobile, for example, is one obtained by bundling a lot of electric wires, terminals, connectors and the like systematically disposed. A band clamp (also referred to as a "belt clamp") is bound in a predetermined place of a bundle of electric wires. The band clamp is used in fixing the wiring harness to the automobile and must be bound in a predetermined position of the bundle of electric wires. If the binding position of the band clamp is shifted from a predetermined position, the positions of a clamp insertion hole formed in the body of the automobile and the band clamp do not coincide with each other in fixing the wiring harness to the automobile, thereby making it impossible to fix the wiring harness to the automobile.
Conventionally, binding work for binding the band clamp on the bundle of electric wires has been generally performed by hand. Specifically, an indicating member for indicating the binding position of the band clamp is provided on an assembling board and the band clamp is bound in the position indicated by the indicating member by hand.
If the binding work of the band clamp is performed by hand, however, the wiring harness cannot be efficiently assembled. Therefore, an automatic band clamp binder for automatically performing binding work has been proposed (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 3508/1991).
If the automatic binder is used, however, it is difficult to accurately bind the band clamp on the indicated binding position as in the case of binding the band clamp by hand even if there is an indicating member for indicating the binding position. The reason for this is that the automatic binder must be operated with both worker's hands because it is bulky and significantly heavy, thereby making it difficult to cause the binding position of the band clamp to accurately coincide with the indicated position at the time of the operation.
In order to solve such a problem, a guiding member for guiding a band clamp at the time of the binding work of the band clamp using an automatic binder has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 3516/1991. A guiding member 1 proposed in the official gazette is disposed on an assembling board 2, as shown in FIG. 8, to hold electric wires W, similarly to another wire laying-out holding member 3. A guide groove 4 for guiding the band clamp is formed in the guiding member 1, as shown in FIG. 9.
Meanwhile, a large number of wire laying-out holding members are actually studded on the wiring harness assembling board. Some holding members are required for all assembling processes, and more than a few holding members are required in particular assembling processes but are not required in the other assembling processes. For example, if a wiring harness is a set of ten electric wires, some holding members are required only when after eight electric wires are laid out. If the remaining two wires are laid out, this may, in some cases, interfere with the first laying-out work performed when the eight wires are laid out. Alternatively, some holding members are required at the time of laying out electric wires but interfere with work for winding a tape around the electric wires when they have been laid out.
On the assembling board, therefore, holding members which are not always required can be conventionally inclined or caused to rise and fall. Consequently, the efficiency of assembling work is increased in such a manner that only necessary holding members stand.
In consideration of the practice of such wiring harness assembling work, it is not very preferable to stud the above described guiding member 1 shown in FIG. 9 on the assembling board 2. The reason for this is that at the time of electric wire laying-out work, tape winding work, protector mounting work and the like performed prior to the band clamp binding work, the guiding member 1 may, in some cases, interfere with the work.
Therefore, on the assembly board, a positioning member for accurately positioning a band clamp binder on an assembling board and not interfering with wiring harness assembling work other than band clamp binding work is desired.
Generally, a lot of band clamps are bound on a wiring harness assembled on the assembling board. If a lot of band clamps are thus bound, cases often occur where all the band clamps have not been bound. Therefore, a device for preventing band clamps from not being bound on the assembly board is desired.